The Power of Blood
by Woodsballer
Summary: Another Shaiya is born. A mother goes into hiding. A child discovers his destiny. But will he accept it? Shaiya Chronicles 3. OCXOC. Rated for slight sexual content early, slight language, and violence. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**The Power of Blood**_

**Welcome all to the third installment of the Shaiya Chronicles! I hope you all are hungry to a good story.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon and related themes are property of Nintendo and not used for profit. Any elements related to the Shaiya Chronicles are my own property.**

**Chapter 1**

**Birth of Power**

**WARNING!: This chapter (not the whole story) contains sexual content. Not enough to warrant an M rating, but perhaps enough to make some squeamish. You have been warned.**

"_Ella, you are such an idiot."_

The woman grabbed another branch and swung to another, her Infernape hands clutching the wood easily. She tore her way through the woods as fast as she could.

She shouldn't even be out in the woods. She had known this time was coming and had always managed to avoid it like the plague. As long as she remained human during these critical days, she would be safe. But something in her mind had slipped and led her to this position: rushing back towards the clinic.

As she swung, she caught her own scent. No doubt it was drawing every male Infernape towards her. Some…strong males…

"_No!" _She forced her mind back to her swinging. She was not just a Pokemon driven by instinct. She could control herself. She hoped.

If she could, she would simply change back into a human and avoid this whole ordeal. But her current instinct-driven mind wouldn't allow her to focus long enough. The first time this had occurred, her mother had locked her in her room as a Houndour for three days. That whole period had been torture. It seemed the only thing that was on her mind was…

"_Focus, Ella!"_ her human half shouted to herself. _"Just get back to the clinic fast and everything will be fine."_

A powerful grunting came from her right. She turned her head as a large Infernape grabbed onto a tree branch in front of her. It hung from its tail, clapped its lower feet together, and pounded its chest.

"_Oh, no."_ She was so close; the clinic couldn't have been more than four minutes more.

Her nostrils flared as she caught another scent. Her limbs instantly went weak.

----------

"_Ella, you are such an idiot."_

Almost four months later, that day was still in her mind. She couldn't remember how she had made such a critical mistake, but now she was paying for it.

She lay with her legs spread, searing pain pulsating through her body. Doctors and nurses were standing around her, offering help and monitoring her vital signs, but she couldn't think about them. The intense pain emanating from her lower stomach pushed just about everything else from her mind.

"Oh, if I find him, I'm going to pound him into the dust!" she seethed through clenched teeth.

Another moment, the pain diminished to a dull ache. Her breathing started again, deep and heavy. After two hours, she didn't know if she could handle much more.

"One more should do it, Ms. Adams," the doctor said from the end of the bed.

"It better!" She tightened up as another wave of pain made itself known.

"Good. Push. I think I see it. It's…" He paused for a moment. "Oh my god."

Ella swore she heard a soft _pop_ as the pain suddenly vanished. The doctor moved to the side and handed an unseen bundle to a nurse. "What?" she asked through labored breathing and the afterglow of pain. "What's wrong?"

"Vitals seem ok," a nurse said from the edge of the room.

"Ella," the doctor said moving to her side, "I have some interesting news."

Ella suddenly started to panic. "What's wrong? Is my child ok?!"

"Well, in a sense, yes."

The nurse came back, holding something wrapped in a blue cloth. She gently handed it down to Ella, who quickly took it and moved the cloth. But it wasn't a baby she held in her arms.

It was a red egg.

----------

"_Ella, you are such an idiot."_

It wasn't an hour since her time of labor and she was already standing outside, gazing back at the hospital, which glowed under the moonlight. Through the walls and across the hundred-yard stretch, she could hear the nurses in an uproar over their lost patient.

Down on the street, there was an even bigger uproar. Dozens of trucks and vans had arrived at the hospital as soon as the strange news had leaked. That was what she was actually avoiding.

This must have been how her own mother had felt all those years ago: her own child, unique throughout the entire world, suddenly thrust into an existence that no one else could possibly understand. She couldn't let her child, especially in these unique circumstances, go through that. She didn't really know if _she_ could handle it.

If her child was to be born a Pokemon, then it would be better to raise him as a Pokemon.

She released her tail's grip and gently slid down the antenna, holding the precious package closer to her chest. With a turn and a gentle leap, she moved to the next building. To all outsiders, the lone and inconspicuous, though out-of-place Infernape was making a slow and careful path towards the distant trees around Viridian City.

By early morning, she was growing weary. She could not judge how far she had traveled, but her body, already weakened from her hours of labor, was now on the verge of total collapse.

She'd stopped at a river to quench her incredible thirst, but as she turned, her legs crumbled. She twisted her body, falling under the egg still held lightly in her arms. Even if she was on the verge of death, which it almost felt like she was right now, she would do everything to protect her child. For a moment, she found it odd how protective she had suddenly become.

Her legs wouldn't move, so with nothing else to do, she clutched her arms around the egg and let her body finally fall into peaceful sleep.

A Furret watched the Infernape with wonder. Here was a female carrying but a single egg. And now she was simply out cold on the ground. He reached down and plucked a blade of grass from the forest floor. He stretched it tight between his paws and with a blow, it whistled.

The call echoed through the trees, carrying its familiar message: "Help needed."

----------

Ella's sleep was deep. She didn't come out for several long minutes before actually realizing she was not awake. Her body still refused to move until she worked up the meager strength to feel her chest.

Her chest?

THE EGG!

She suddenly bolted to full alertness, nearly jumping off the pile of hay. Her eyes shot around and settled on the egg sitting in a cradle on the far side of the room.

Seeing it was safe, she suddenly realized her new environment. Above her was covered by wooden. The space was circular. Below was wood too. But the entire space seemed to be made of one giant piece of wood. On one wall, cloth hung down over a large hole, letting in just enough light to see around the space with ease.

Ella swung her legs over the edge of the pile of hay and let her feet touch the ground. The wood was surprisingly warm. The air was also a bit hot, she noticed.

The curtain parted slightly and a Chansey walked in. "Why hello. Good to see you're finally up. We were beginning to wonder if you'd been through too much for your body to handle." The Chansey started towards the egg.

Ella quickly jumped up to full height. "What are you doing?"

The Chansey quickly backed away. "Oh, forgive me. I probably should have asked. I'm Tsu, the healer here. I was merely checking on your egg to see how it was doing."

Ella eyed the other Pokemon suspiciously for a moment, but then nodded her head. Chansey were very peaceful and good medically. She would probably know more about handling the egg that Ella.

"So what had you walking around so shortly after laying?" Tsu asked, wanting to strike up a conversation.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she replied as she sat back down. Her legs still seemed incredibly weak and in need of rest. "Where am I exactly?"

Tsu gently raised the egg, feeling its entire surface. "This is the village in the Forest of the Moon, but many would not call it a village. It's mostly a collection of families that could not find a home elsewhere." She placed the egg back into the cradle. "I shall go let Ba know you have woken. He is anxious to speak with you."

Ella started. "Ba? Who is that?"

The Chansey paused at the entrance. "Ba is a Xatu, the village elder."

Ella laughed lightly. She'd met Ba a year earlier. He had been the elder at a secret Pokemorph colony. What a coincidence she'd end up here.

"You should probably rest. Your body still hasn't completely recovered from laying your egg." Tsu bowed her head and stepped outside.

Ella sat on the bed of hay for several minutes, examining the egg, as thoughts raced through her mind. She was still an Infernape in body. As long as she kept up appearances, no one would be any wiser. And living in a village would be much better for her child than alone in the forest or mountains.

She stood and walked over to her egg. The cradle was even warmer than the air. The space below it was filled with warm embers, keeping the egg hot.

She gently picked up her precious child and held it in her arms.

Considering what she did at Asceir, she was certain Ba could arrange a new life for her here.

**A/N: And so it begins. Now it is time to hit that blue button and write a review. And I'd like to add that if you think a flame is necessary, then please let me know what I did wrong. No arsonists please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Life of a Chimchar**

**A/N: As this story is supposed to take place in the Pokemon society, there may be some terms that you will not be familiar with. Therefore, a glossary will be included with each chapter so that you will not be too confused.**

**Also, for those of you that do not know, you can check my profile section "Current Work" to see how the progress for the story is coming along.**

**----------**

"Watch it, Feuer!"

The young Chimchar let himself fall but caught himself on the last branch about twenty hans from the ground. "Relax, Kron. He can't get me."

A Pichu ran up to the tree and jumped, uselessly trying to reach the dangling Chimchar. "Come on, guys. You know I hate it when you do this!"

"Then maybe you should stop suggesting this game," Kron the Treecko said from a higher branch.

Feuer stretched his foot lower. "Come on, Pech. Jump!" He pulled his leg up just out of the Pichu's reach.

"You're so mean, you know that?"

"No, you just can't keep up in a real game of Catch." Kron leaned back and reclined against the tree trunk.

"Oooo. You want me to get him for you, Pech?" This time, he let the small Pokemon reach up and slap his foot.

"That's not fair." The Treecko got up and jumped through the branches.

Feuer quickly gave chase. Because of the number of branches, Kron dropped to the lowest level, only a few trees ahead of his pursuer. Feuer jumped and swung as fast as he could, but he knew there was no way he could catch up with a Treecko in the trees. But he could still try.

Kron tried to throw him off by suddenly changing directions. But Feuer managed to grab a trunk and cut the corner, bringing him several hans closer.

The two burst through a thicker section of trees and came out into a larger area devoid of low branches. A large group of different shaiyas were walking around the space, going about various tasks. _"Perfect,"_ Feuer thought to himself. _"The main village. Now he won't stand a chance."_

Kron hit the ground and kept running. But instead of following, Feuer took to the left, ducking behind a large tree that acted as someone's house. With a quick leap and a roll, he moved around a Primeape and behind an improvised hut of branches and leaves.

Here he stopped and paused. He had lost his breath somewhere in the chase and forced himself to slow the breathing. If he wanted to be stealthy, he couldn't be making a sound. Once it dropped to an acceptable level, he peaked out around the dome.

Kron stood a good panstretch away keeping his back to a tree. That was unusually smart of him. No one could get to his back. But it cut off his gaze, a weakness Feuer could easily exploit.

He quickly ran behind a cluster of bushes and then gently crossed the gap to the tree. He was just around the corner from Kron. Kron's hand even stuck out around the edge. Feuer could have grabbed it if he wanted. But this would be much more fun.

He stepped back slightly, giving himself some room, and prepared for a powerful pounce. Kron would never know what hit him.

"GET HIM, FEUER!"

Feuer's gaze shot to the side. Pech was standing at the clearing's edge. _"You idiot!"_ He had no choice. He jumped around the tree and threw his body.

But Kron had already seen him thanks to Pech's warning. He crouched and Feuer went right over him.

Feuer slid along the grass. Before he could push himself back up, Kron was on top of him, holding his shoulders into the ground. "Nice try. But you aren't fast enough."

"Oh really?" He reached his legs up and grabbed Kron's midsection. With a sudden pull, he threw Kron to the ground and flipped over, completely switching their positions. "Catch."

"Not yet." Kron pulled another move and Feuer suddenly tasted grass.

The two continued struggling, each trying to keep the other down. Pech got into the mix at some point and helped Feuer hold Kron down for good.

By now, they were all tired and sore. But they all laughed as they stood and leaned against each other.

"Excuse me, boys."

The three turned. A young Eevee stood waiting.

"Oh, sorry, Sam." Feuer pushed himself away from Kron, making a path. Sam nodded to him as she walked past.

For a moment, Feuer just watched her go. Kron stepped closer and just laughed. "How many times do we have to tell you, Feuer? You are never going to get together with her. She's an Eevee; you're a Chimchar. You haven't got a chance."

"Especially since I'm going to get her," another voice said behind her.

Feuer already knew who it was before he turned. Sor had hatched only five days before him, but he had already grown into a Monferno. He was also the bane of Feuer's life, always picking on him and showing him up in just about everything. Just behind him was Rorn, a Geodude from the nearby caves and Sor's general lacky.

Kron leaned back on one leg with a snicker. "Yeah? And what makes you think you have any better chance?"

"'Cause I'm better in every single way. That's why?" he said, taking one step closer.

"Oh yeah?" Kron stepped forward himself, bringing their faces less than a han away. The two glared into each other's eyes for a moment, both of them refusing to budge.

"Can you two please stop?" Feuer stepped in the middle, pushing the two apart.

"What's wrong? Life's little accident got a problem with fights?"

The Chimchar's fists tightened at the insult. It was one of his favorite insults; probably because it dug under Feuer's fur every time. "Shut it, Sor!"

Sor just grinned. "You want to do something? Then do it." He pushed Feuer on the shoulder, forcing him back a few steps.

Feuer just caught his feet and stood his ground. He wanted nothing more than to hit him right there.

"Come on. Why don't you stand up for yourself?" Sor pushed harder this time, nearly sending him to the ground.

An Infernape suddenly dropped to the ground between them. "That's enough, Sor."

Sor took a step back. "Huh. Mommy's come to save her precious accident." He looked over her shoulder at Feuer. "Catch you later." The Monferno and the Geodude turned and left the clearing quietly.

"Let's go, Feuer." She began to climb the tree next to her expertly, trusting that her son would follow.

He gave one last look at his friends. "I'll see you guys later."

"Sure." "Yep."

He started to follow after his mother, having slightly more difficulty. As his arms carried him higher, his gaze drifted back downwards. Just a panstretch away, Sam quickly turned and dashed out of the clearing, back into the heavy forest.

Feuer paused, looking after her. Had she heard the whole thing?

--------------------

**Glossary**

**Han: **short unit of measurement, several inches

**Panstretch: **medium unit of measurement, about 17.6 yards

**Shaiya: **in Pokemon language, the general term for all Pokemon; to humans, if refers to those that can change between human and Pokemon forms


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Past and Future**

**A/N: The glossary for this and future chapters will not contain words used in previous glossaries.**

"_What are they doing so close? They never come this far._

"_I'm way too old for this. I should just let one of the younger Sentret take my place._

"_Focus, Yu. Stay focused."_

The guard focused his gaze back onto his target. The human had been getting gradually closer to the village for the past hour. It was not a direct course, but it brought him within at least 15 panstretches. If he got any closer, he would need to act.

Where was the back up he'd sent for?

The human stopped for a moment and looked around. Yu froze as he swore their eyes locked. But the tall creature pulled out a piece of folded paper, examined it for a moment, and turned south on another path that led him away.

Yu breathed heavily. That was the third time this moon. Something had to be done. He plucked a leaf from beside him. After some slight folding, he placed it to his lips and blew.

----------

Feuer clutched to his mother's back as she sped through the trees.

"You know I don't like you picking fights, Feuer," she said over her shoulder.

"But I didn't! Sor started it!"

"And you were about to finish it." He didn't respond because he knew it was true. "What could he have done that got you so fired up?"

"He called me 'life's accident'."

This time, Ella became silent. "Oh. That again."

She stopped as they arrived at their tree. It was simply a hollowed section of a tall, thick oak with sections for bedding. A secret chamber below held the firerocks.

He slid from her back as she stepped just inside. "Mom, was I really an accident?"

She stopped halfway to her bed. She hated this question. And it didn't help that he asked every time Sor said it. "We've gone over this, Feuer."

"I know, but…" He suddenly felt awkward. He wasn't even really sure what he was asking. He just felt like he had to ask.

Ella sighed as she turned and sat on her bed of grass and Feuer joined her. "When you were born, you were…unexpected."

Sadness hit him. "So I _was_ an accident."

"I didn't say that!" She used a paw to lift his head. "Nothing in life is an accident. We simply cannot see many of the things in life like we can tell each Passing." It didn't seem to be cheering him up. "Remember the first time you fell from the branches?"

He actually laughed silently at the memory. "And I actually caught myself before I got to the ground."

"You see? You never knew you would fall, but it turned out to be a good thing! You're the same way. I may not have seen you coming, but you are the greatest thing that the Spirits could ever give me." He didn't look up. "Feel better?"

"…yeah," he said, putting on a good smile to sell his lie.

"_You can't fool me with that,"_ she thought.

Before she could press him further, a call echoed through the trees. "COUNCIL! COUNCIL!"

Ella jumped up and stuck her head out the door. A flash of brown swept by overhead. That was Gen, the Fearow. It was official. "I have to go. You stay here until I get back."

She quickly jumped out and through the trees before he could argue. He stood at the hole, watching her fade through the trees. "Why am I always getting left behind?" He waited a moment more, built up some courage, and followed.

----------

"The humans have been getting closer and closer. We cannot simply sit idly by and let them come upon us!"

"Enough, Tor." The Infernape shut his mouth, closing off his stream of arguments. "I have not yet allowed us to go into open war with the humans and as long as I am elder, I will do everything in my power to prevent it."

Ella fell into her spot just behind Tor as Ba finished his rebuttal. The old one always demanded respect, and he earned it one way or another. No one would dare go against him.

Tor, on the other hand, was one that shaiyans only respected in combat. All of his choices only helped himself. It was a shame the leader of the Infernape, and thus the entire East Wood, was simply the strongest fighter.

The rest of the large space was filled this various species. Only the leaders of each group were allowed to attend councils, but this village had lots of different types of shiayas represented.

Tor continued, but he kept his voice steady. "This council has been called to discuss what should be done about the human incursion. So let us discuss it, then."

"I wonder if there is even such a problem to discuss," Ba said back. "Hoth," he turned to a large Golem, "has there yet been a problem in the caves?"

"None," the rock Pokemon answered.

"And what of the South Wood?" This time he turned to a Bellossom.

"The humans have been sighted, but only at the far fringes of our grounds," she answered respectfully. "They are not yet close enough to cause a problem."

"So does anyone see reason to put up countermeasures?" Ba asked the general collection of shaiyas.

Tor cleared his throat, interrupting. "We of the East Wood have not had a chance to make our arguments."

Ba sighed heavily. Ella understood his complaint. Tor was always the fighter; wanting to go some other direction that no one else cared for. But Ba reluctantly said, "Very well."

Tor half turned, projecting his voice outwards. "For several Passings, the humans have come closer and closer to the East Wood. We have already been forced to abandon several of our berry groves to avoid them. It will not be much longer before they stumble upon our nests and begin taking our children."

"You have to give the humans more credit than that," Ella blurted out.

Tor spun to her angrily. "Silence!"

"Tor! Ella is your second. She has just as much rite to speak as you do. If anything, she has more right to speak than any after spending so much time among the humans." Ba waved to her. "Please, continue."

"Thank you." She stepped around Tor, who glared at her furiously. "Humans are much more understanding than we are making them out to be. Yes, there are those that will take any shaiya they can find, but they are few. If we went to the humans, I'm sure we could work with them in order to protect our nests."

Tor laughed loudly. "I don't think you fully comprehend your time with them, Ella. They've washed your mind. You don't even have a true shaiyan name."

"I know them better than you ever will!"

"Please," Ba said from his seat. "This is no time for a Challenge of Rites."

Ella kept her eyes locked with him for a moment more. She could see the hatred for her burning in his eyes. He seemed to thrive for conflict. He was most likely only using the humans as a reason to fight. Had she wished, she could have easily overtaken him, even without using her morph abilities, and taken leadership for herself. But she wanted to remain inconspicuous, and having a female beat out the strongest male would paint a target across her head.

Funny. The same thing she scolded her son for, she was doing. The parents were fighting just like the children. Was that more ironic or symbolic, she wondered?

But she let the matter drop as she averted her gaze and retook her seat.

"You have both made valid arguments, but at this time, I see no reason to prevent a threat that is only possible at this point. When the time comes that it is inevitable, we shall meet again on this matter."

"But sir…"

"This council is closed." Ba stood and began to walk off, effectively ending the council.

Tor stood on the spot, trying his best to keep his face composed while his heart burned like a forest fire.

----------

Feuer dropped behind the brush. Through to foliage, he could hear Tor complaining about something. He secretly hated him almost as much as he hated his son.

Just before him, a small brown body was crouched beneath the leaves. He crept forward, coming down beside it. "I miss anything?"

Sam jumped lightly, forcing her yelp to remain silent. She saw it was him and just smiled. "Just the usual. Tor's mad at the humans."

"So nothing, then." He used a finger to move a leaf, letting him see most of the council. His mother had stood and was speaking.

He shifted slightly and his arm brushed against Sam's fur. He felt a jolt run through his body. The two had been close sais ever since they first met. They often snuck in and watched the councils together. How many times had it been now? He couldn't even remember.

"Feuer, they're leaving." She gently pushed his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. He relished the touch for a moment before realizing she was right. The other shaiyas were standing and going on their ways. He'd have to move fast if he wanted to beat his mother home.

Before he could move, though, Tor spun angrily. "Ella!"

The female Infernape stopped and turned back to him. He quickly jumped up several branches and grabbed a white flower from a pod. He held it gently in his paw as he fell back to the ground.

Feuer knew that flower. It was ceremonial to the Infernapes. A chill ran through his spine. "Not that…" he whispered under his breath.

"What? What's going on?" Sam asked.

Tor crushed the flower in his fingers and opened his hand, letting the petals fall to the ground.

Ella watched them with a sullen face. It was bound to happen eventually. A Challenge of Rites.

--------------------

**Glossary**

**Firerocks: **hot rocks from the mountains that are used for heating caves and nests

**Moon: **unit of time measurement from one new moon to the next

**Passing:** short for "Season's Passing"; unit of time measurement equivalent to the human year; one Passing begins and ends at the first new moon after winter

**Sai: **close, intimate friend not quite at the level of mate


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Challenge of Rites**

"Tor, are you an idiot?" one of the other Infernapes asked. "You're already the clan's leader. You don't have to challenge anyone."

"This _female_ needs to be taught her place, which is not speaking out against her better." He spit out the word "female" like it was an insult. And he probably meant it that way too.

Ella just shook her shoulders out and stepped closer to him.

----------

Feuer watched from the shadow of the bushes, Sam still by his side. He really didn't like this.

"But is it really that bad?" Sam asked, seeming to read his thoughts. She wasn't one of the Infernape, so she couldn't know.

"If she wins, it will be good. She'll become the leader of the clan. But if she loses, who knows what Tor will do to us. We could very likely get exiled."

"And that's exactly what's going to happen." Sor came up from nowhere, peering through the bushes above the two. "Dad's gonna destroy your mommy." He formed a wicked grin.

"Shut up, Sor," he returned angrily. But Feuer knew that that would probably be the outcome.

----------

Tor's tale reached out and wrapped tightly around Ella's. The rules for a Challenge among the Infernape was simple. The Challenge continued as long as their tales remained locked. The first combatant that releases their hold or is unable to keep their hold loses. And any means to cause that to happen were allowed.

Ella forced her breath to calm. She'd have to be careful and not morph on instinct. But she should be able to take him down without a problem.

But would it be smart to beat him? A female Infernape hasn't led the clan for many Passings. If she won, would it cause some suspicion against her?

"_Who cares? Let them wonder. I just want to put this guy on his ass."_

She tested her hold. She wouldn't be slipping out any time soon.

Tor didn't waste any time and threw the first punch. She ducked and spun out below it. With a yank of her tail, she forced him off-balance slightly, but let him regain himself. "What's wrong, Tor? Are your eyes ok?"

He spun around with a kick that she easily ducked under. But then he straightened out his tail, aiming for her legs. She couldn't get herself into the air fast enough. The extra appendage knocked out her legs. But she easily reached out a hand and caught her full weight.

"_Thank the Spirits for this species' upper body strength."_

Using her arms, she propelled herself forward, kicking Tor full in the chest. She pulled her tail back again as he fell back, this time hoping to cause his grip to fail. But he held tight and simply fell to the ground.

He rose back to his feet, wiping the dirt from his face.

"You fight well," she told him. "But not quite well enough." That would get him mad, she knew. One thing Tor hated was his fighting being insulted.

And it worked. He quickly rushed in with a furious punch. She knocked it away and sent her own in. But he somehow managed to catch her fist. With a spin, he twisted behind her, pulling her arm tight across her back. She let out a yelp as he applied pressure, moving her joints beyond what they were used to.

"Yield!" he scream-whispered into her ear.

"No."

He pushed her elbow further, forcing a soft grunt from her lips.

"Yield! Or I'll break your arm."

She forced strength to her legs through the pain and jumped, flipping in midair. She landed behind Tor, pulling both of his arms back into a similar position he just had her in. "You yield first."

He grunted as his arms twisted awkwardly. He'd never seen such a move.

----------

"Alright, mom," Feuer said beneath his breath. She was actually holding her own. Tor would normally have beaten his opponent senseless by now.

"She's still gonna lose!"

"Shut up, Sor."

----------

Tor pushed back, letting his body weight go. Ella was trapped beneath him as he slammed her into the ground. For a moment, she released him and he used the chance to push off of her stomach and get back onto his feet.

Ella had to lie there for a moment as she caught her breath. The press against her stomach had pushed all of the air from her lungs.

"Just give up," Tor said from over her. "You can't win."

"Don't be so…cocky." She suddenly pushed into the ground with her hands, her feet suddenly going out and pushing his out from under him. He started to fall again, but this time she sent an elbow up into his stomach.

He rolled to the ground, gasping for air. She laughed and smiled to herself. That was a good move. But her body hadn't been ready for it quite yet. She forced herself to her feet as her lungs still sucked down air. "You get cocky, …you'll let your guard down."

Tor pushed himself up to his elbows, his eyes narrow and hard. He jumped up, readying a punch to Ella's face. But she simply sidestepped leaving one foot in his path. He couldn't stop and his foot hooked with hers, sending him face-first into the ground.

He grimaced as he wiped the dirt from his face.

"And you can't be in such a rush to attack. No strategy will only make you look stupid."

She was starting to really annoy him. "Don't…lecture…me!"

"Go, mom!" This time, Feuer's voice was loud enough to break through into the clearing.

Ella heard it and turned her head. "Feuer?"

Tor jumped on his opening. In one motion he was on his feet. His fist flew into Ella's stomach. Her face seemed to explode under the impact. The next instant she was flying backwards.

She tightened her grip on Tor's tail as he feet left the ground. But she felt something else. Tor actually weakened his grip! Not by much, but it was enough to let her tail to slip out. With nothing to stop her, she slammed into a nearby tree.

By the time her head stopped swimming, Tor was already celebrating. But he'd cheated! He had let go of her tail. Of course, no one else would have noticed. She had no evidence against him. Her eyes glared as she pushed herself up. Tsu rushed over, instantly looking over her for wounds.

----------

"HA!" Sor's hands went straight up as Feuer's heart went down. But for some reason, he couldn't feel as much sadness for his mother losing as he did hatred for the Monferno next to him.

----------

Tor looked over at her, his mouth in a hard grin. "I should banish you for your insolence."

She refused to let her heart sink. Tor may be thick-headed, but he wasn't completely stupid. Ella was too important to the clan to lose. Plus, if his plan to attack the humans went through, he would need a fighter like her.

"But I'm kinder than that. So I'm just going to take your status as second."

"_Trying to play the kindness card. Sly."_ But she just nodded before looking off towards the brush. Where was her son? She gently pushed Tsu away and walked off, finding it not as hard as she thought it would.

----------

"I knew your pathetic mother wasn't good enough. She's just as weak as you are."

Feuer couldn't explain it, but something snapped inside. The twigs in his hands snapped as they closed into fists. The hatred inside filled him with an unholy strength. "Shut…UP!"

He brought his fist back and let it fly. As it did, a grey sheen passed over his body, changing every part of him it touched. His muscles grew incredibly. The flame on his head disappeared to be replaced by three thin yellow frills. His rear grew a short grey tail.

The extra muscle drove into Sor's face. He pushed through, adding enough energy to send the pour Monferno through one small tree and into another. For a moment, he just stood there, breath heavy, as he watched his target twist in silent pain.

A gasp finally tore him away. He looked around. A dozen shaiyas had suddenly appeared, all of them looking at him with shocked faces. His hand caught his eye as he looked around. Another gasp escaped his own lips.

"_But…I'm a Chimchar."_ The color suddenly vanished, returning to the red of his species.

One of the onlookers screamed. Someone screamed something about a demon. A strange realization of what just happened passed over his mind.

His mother was suddenly by his side, pulling him into her arms. "Let's go, Feuer."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Power is Passed**

"_I should have told him sooner. If he'd known, he would have been prepared,"_ Ella thought as she spirited Feuer away to their nest. _"But why is it happening so soon? I didn't start changing until I was at least eight. He's only close to his second Passing. Of course Pokemon do age faster than humans. Could that be it?"_

Feuer simply rode in silence. His mind was still trying to grasp the full scope of the ordeal. In an instant, he had gone from being a Chimchar to being a Machop. How did he really know what a Machop was? He'd only met one and that was several moons ago.

But the fact was that it had happened. How, he hadn't the slightest clue. He'd heard of one species of shaiya that could take on the appearance of others, but he wasn't one of them. He was just a Chimchar!

Could he do it again? Part of him had enjoyed sending Sor flying through that tree. Or could he maybe change into other kinds of shaiyas? He could try. For a moment, everything slipped from his mind as he thought. _"Pech."_ A Pichu seemed like a good place to start. But how had he done it? All he could think of was focusing on the body of a Pichu.

Ella felt the bundle in her arms change. She looked down to find a Pichu. "Feuer!"

He flinched, instantly loosing focus and changing back to a Chimchar. She was scolding him for this? Was it that bad? Someone had called him a demon, he recalled. Would they let him even stay in the village? What if he suddenly changed into something else and went on a rampage? Sure he could force a change, but what if he just began changing at random? What if he couldn't control himself?

His young mind began going wild with horrifying possibilities. His mind still tumbled as Ella deposited him at the entrance and went to sit down on her bed of straw. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Feuer. I understand how it feels to suddenly go through that."

"M…mom?" He turned towards her, holding his arms out like they held a disease. "What's wrong with me?"

She looked at her son with a great sorrow on her heart. This was probably the one outcome she did not want to come true. At first, she had hoped that she could inform the village of it beforehand. Ba had known, of course, but he agreed to keep it a secret for as long as she deemed necessary.

And now he was being forced into his new role without any warning. He must be terrified. "Nothing's wrong with you. What you have is a powerful gift. Come here, and I'll tell you about it."

He slowly came over and climbed up onto her lap. She spent the next hour telling him of his grandmother, her mother. First hearing that she was actually human had sent a pang of fear through him. But he kept his words to himself until she finished. She continued, explaining how she had the gift through her mother. "And now it is your turn."

He eyes fell to his hand again, the same hand that had slammed into Sor, as if seeing it for the first time. "I'm…human?"

"Only partially. But that doesn't matter. You are what you choose to be."

"Are you kidding? You know how Tor is! If he finds out what I really am, I'll be banished from the village!"

Ella was taken back by his outburst. _"Such a young age and he's already thinking like he's a teenager."_ But he did have a point. The only thing she could say was, "I promise, I won't let that happen."

"But…what if something else happens? What if I change into a Gyarados and go crazy? What if I become a Charizard and torch the whole village? What…"

She slapped him, stopping his scared rambling. "Calm down, Feuer. That's not going to happen. You'll only change if you want to."

He mumbled under his breath, "Good." He turned and walked towards the tree entrance. Outside, the sun was beginning to fade.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to forget this whole thing happened." He dropped out of the tree and grabbed onto a branch, quickly swinging away.

For a moment, Ella watched him go. She knew how it felt to be suddenly let down by your mother. If he wanted to be somewhere else, he should be.

But she also knew some possible outcomes. Her skin became translucent and she secretly followed her son.

----------

The wind blew across Feuer's face. Besides hanging with his friends, sometimes literally, just moving through the trees was one of his favorite things to do. He could just imagine himself an Infernape, moving along his territory.

But before long, he neared the village. There was still some sunlight left and it was near the full moon, so Pech and Kron should still be out. A thick branch, completely bare, was where he stopped to look down on the huts and nests. He spotted his two buddies close to the center, beside two older shaiyas of their respective species. He quickly jumped down and made his way towards them.

The moment he broke the center circle, he called out. "Hey, Pech. Kron."

One of the other shaiyas nearby turned and saw him. She immediately started to back away. "It's him!"

The whole area turned into pandemonium. Before Feuer knew what was happening, everyone was running. Pech and Kron started towards him, but they were quickly snatched up by their mothers and carried away. And the next instant, he was alone.

All he could do was stand there, completely dumbstruck. He must be a monster. No one would flee him just for showing up if he were anything less.

By now, the sun was almost finished setting.

A group of shadows dropped from above. Feuer turned. He was surrounded by a group of Infernape. At the front of them stood Tor with Sor just beside him. Sor seemed surprisingly unharmed.

None of them looked happy.

Feuer started to back up.

"Don't move a muscle!" Tor shouted at him.

He froze on the spot.

"I don't know what in the Spirit's name you are, but as long as you're here, you are a threat to all of us." Tor started to come closer, but then seemed to think better of it. Was that a bit of fear in his eye? "By the time the sun rises, I want you out of this forest."

"You can't do that." Ella suddenly materialized between them.

All of the others, including Feuer, jumped back. She'd just appeared from thin air.

"You have no rite to send a young one out on his own," Ella spat back at him.

Tor seemed to be the most shocked out of all of them. "You're one too?" But then his face shifted into a grin. "Well, then that makes things even better." He stood straighter. "I have beaten you in a Challenge of Rites. As such, I order you banished from this village."

She cursed to herself. That card. The only one she couldn't beat.

"But you don't have any authority there, either," another voice said from the side. They turned and found Ba walking into the circle. The setting sun sent beams of blood red light through the trees, lighting him up. "You have already named your spoils. And you can only banish a shaiya from the region you hold dominion over. You cannot speak for the whole forest." He turned his eyes to Ella. "I have known these two for a long time. I say they shall remain in the village, so they shall stay."

Tor's eyes became furious as they drilled into Ba. This infernal creature was become quite a thorn in his side.

Ella turned. "Where's Feuer?" Her son had vanished.

"Do not be alarmed." Ba placed a wing on her shoulder. "I shall retrieve him. Go to my hut and rest. You may stay there until we find you a better nest."

She smiled. She was still afraid for Feuer, who knew better than to be out at night, but she trusted Ba to find him. "I'll do that." She left and Ba shuffled off through the huts.

Tor watched him go, silently stoking the rage within him. "That bird has gone senile." He turned to the others. They were all loyal followers. Any of them would choose him over Ba. "He no longer knows what is right for this village. We will show him who is the more competent leader. Come."

The cluster of Infernapes went their own way through the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Gift Not Want**

Peace.

The space was clear of all but grass and a single, large rock. The top was smooth, making a good platform to rest on. All around, other shaiyas sent calls out into the night, creating a strange yet sweet chorus. The stars above twinkled brilliantly beside an almost-completely full moon. The combined shine made the clearing glow with a soft bluish light.

But the image couldn't hold.

As much as he tried, thoughts of his new existence tore into his scene of tranquility, tearing it to shreds. He couldn't return to the village. Tor would surely kill him. But could he go to another village? They'd probably throw him out too.

"_Just relax,"_ he told himself. He lay back against the rock, looking up at the sky. _"Maybe you'll just wake up and this will all be a strange dream. It's weird enough to be one."_

The moon hung over him, and he watched it slowly move through the sky for a minute. In it, the moon spirit looked down on the forest with her protective, caring eyes.

"_If she's so caring, why would she let this happen to me?"_

He felt another wave of heat swell through him. "Why?" he asked softly, almost to himself. "Why would you do this to me?"

The spirit just remained frozen.

The anger started to return. "I never asked for any of this." He rose to his feet. "Don't you realize what you've done to me?!" By now he was screaming at the sky. "WHYYY?!"

But there was no response.

In a crash, his anger fell into sadness. He slouched back onto his rump, head in his hands as he began to cry. "I don't deserve any of this."

There was a rustling from the tree line. "And who is to say what we do and do not deserve?" Feuer lifted his head. Ba was walking out from beneath a tree.

He quickly jumped to the ground and started to leave. "I'm sorry, Ba. 'Leave the village,' right? I'm going."

"Hold on, young one. You are not banished from the village." Feuer stopped and turned back. "As much as Tor wants to believe, he is not all-powerful." He reached the stone and leaned against it. "You know, I am quite reminded of myself when I look at you."

The child perked up a bit, starting to come closer. "Really? How's that?"

"When I first learned the skills of the Xatu, I was terrified. Some futures are not meant to be seen." He paused, lost for a moment in his memories. "But they have a specific purpose. The Xatu were put here by the great spirits to help the others, ensuring that there would be peace among the shaiyas. That helped give me purpose."

Feuer was very confused. "Are you…saying that I'm just supposed to help others? That's the reason I have this…thing?"

"I did not say that. I say that everyone has a specific purpose. Some know by their likes. Some know by their strengths. Others, like you and I, know by our blood."

"But how can this be a good thing? All I am is a monster."

Ba raised an eyebrow. "Are you? And how do you know you are a monster, hm? Did _you_ come to this conclusion?"

"All the others said…"

He cut Feuer off. "There is your mistake. You are judging yourself on other's words. Only you can decide what you are and will be."

"But if they think I'm something, how will I change what they think?"

"_Ella was right. His mind is progressing at an incredible rate. Fascinating."_ "You must prove to them that they are wrong."

"But what if I can't?"

He let out a sigh. "Why so negative? If they cannot change, then just don't worry about them. The only opinions that matter in life are those of the people that mean the most to you. Believe me, if I went by all of Tor's opinions, I would have left long ago."

Feuer laughed with Ba. He did have a good point. "But I don't know if I can. And how do _I_ know I'm not some monster."

"You must prove to yourself that you are not." He held out a wing towards him. "Come here. I would like very much to read you."

He had to stop for a moment. Ba was well known for his readings, but he rarely read anyone any more. Why would he be offering to read him?

Should he take it? Perhaps it would shed some light on his problem. Gently, tentatively, he reached out his hand until his finger just brushed one of Ba's feathers.

A flash of painful heat surged up his arm. Every muscle in his body froze. Another presence entered his conscious. Ba. The two seemed to melt into one: one mind, one past, one future.

Feuer yelped and pulled his hand back, clutching it tightly. The pain was suddenly gone, but it left a lingering sensation.

Ba held his eyes closed softly. "Very interesting."

Feuer looked back up. "What? What did you see?"

But he just shook his head. "It's not what I saw. It's what…I _didn't _see. I saw…nothing, and yet, at the same time, everything. Only once before have I seen such a future." A smile crossed his beak. "You are so much like your grandmother."

Before Feuer could ask him what he meant, another voice reached his ears. "Feuer!" Sam was running out of the trees towards him.

By the time he turned back, Ba was gone.

----------

Yu's eyes searched the tree line. A few panstretches through the trees, he could hear the sounds of one of the human's battles. What fun the shaiyas could see in it was beyond his years. _"Just so long as they don't come any closer."_

He heard a rustling of foliage from his left. He turned to see a dozen Infernape and Monferno tear through the brush, heading straight for the battle. At their head was Tor.

Yu recognized that look in his eye. "Tor! No!" But he couldn't stop them. They moved between the trees and out of sight within seconds. The next moment, the sounds of battle ceased and then came back with greater vigor.

The blood drained from his face. "Damn you, Tor!" He looked upwards. A few Pidgey were pruning themselves on a lower branch.

Should he call it? No one had used it in his lifetime. Calling it when it was not needed would bring harsh repercussions. But what if he didn't and the entire village fell because of it. He had to make a split second decision.

"HON!"

The birds froze for a second and looked down, suddenly startled.

"Warn the village! Hon!"

A glaze of fear passed through their eyes before they took flight, gathering more birds with them.

He looked back one more time. "If this works out, I'm giving up this forsaken position." He sprinted back towards the village.

----------

Sam came up and sort of jumped on him. Her front paws wrapped around his neck as her head lay next to his in her best form of a hug. "I was so worried about you."

Her soft fur rustled against his. Her touch was like velvet. He melted into her embrace as his cares slipped away for one blissful second.

"What happened to you, there?"

And then they came crashing back. His arms slipped off of her and he stepped back, forcing her to fall to all fours. She could instantly sense that she'd struck a very sensitive nerve. "What's wrong?"

He simply turned away from her. "I can't stay."

"What? But…why?"

"Please, Sam. Don't ask questions. The less you know of me, the better."

"Feuer, whatever it is, you can tell me. We've been sais for too long to keep secrets from each other." Her eyes stared longingly at the back of his head. "Please, Feuer?"

His eyes started to shed tears. "I care about you, Sam. I always have."

She didn't respond. She didn't really have to. She had suspected such a thing for several moons, but was too afraid to come out about it.

"If I stay, I could so something worse," he continued. "I could end up hurting you or someone else. I couldn't live with myself if that happened."

"But where will you go?"

"…I don't know. Somewhere."

"Don't be stupid, Feuer. You can't live alone. Let me go with you."

"Goodbye, Sam." He started to run.

"Feuer." She started after him, but stopped when he simply vanished. "Feuer!"

A search party. Ella would want to find her son. They'd find him.

"HOOOOOOOOOON!"

Her eyes moved skyward. A flock of Pidgey and Swellow flew overhead, moving south. As one, they called out into the night, "HOOOOOOOON!"

Her eyes moved back to the spot where Feuer had vanished. She couldn't find him alone. And the emergency call meant that something bad was happening that would take precedence.

"_Be safe, Feuer."_

She turned and ran back to the village.

-------------------

**Hon:** A call of warning signifying extreme danger


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Tragic Mistake**

She decided to cut along the edge of the West Wood to avoid her parents. The travel would be harder, but she had to go to Ella without running into them. Her missing when a Hon had been called would spell disaster.

The part of the forest where she lived was mostly a lightly treed collection of small meadows and rivers, so it was the living place for water and pasture shaiyas. It was a nice place to call home.

But not at the current time. Even where she moved, which was more heavily forested, several families were running in panic. She wondered if any of them knew exactly what they were running from. A Hon was a serious situation, yes, but they could very well be running towards the problem. _"Always consider the whole situation before acting,"_ Ba had always told her when she was younger.

"_Right now, finding Feuer is more important than anything."_

But was it really? She was deeply concerned for her sai, but whatever had needed a Hon would very likely be a thousand times worse than him leaving, she knew. And yet she couldn't force herself to accept that. She had to find him, to be sure he was safe, to be with him.

Because he was more than a sai to her.

She suddenly broke through the trees into the outskirts of the main village before she even knew she had come the whole trip. If Ella would be anywhere, she would be here helping Ba with the problem.

Sure enough, they and the other clan leaders where standing outside of his hut, discussing furiously. She was about to jump into their circle when Yu, the head Furret, came from the trees.

"Tor has attacked the humans!" Shock was the first thing to set in. Sam was young, but even she knew that that was a bad thing. "Him and his lessers jumped a pair of them just outside the South Wood."

The others began to murmur. Gen, the Espeon leader of Sam's clan, was the first to speak out loud. "If we simply let the humans have them, perhaps they will leave."

"Ella, you have the most experience with humans. What will they do?"

Ella thought. "It's hard to say. Humans are unpredictable. They may simply leave as Gen suggests. But if Tor runs and they are courageous, they will follow them straight to the village."

Another round of horrified mumblings. "Then what are we to do?"

Ba's head hung. "We shall evacuate to the caves for now. And pray to the Spirits that Tor is not a complete fool."

An Infernape limped out from behind a hut. One leg was twisted in a sickening position and several dozen cuts let blood seep through his fur. He took one more step and collapsed, catching the attention of the others.

Ba ran over, falling beside him. "Wel! What happened to you?!"

He pushed himself onto his back and cringed. "The humans…were too much for us. Their shaiya slaves were too strong. We had to retreat."

"Tell me they did not all come straight here."

A collection of Infernape and Monferno came into the village, some running and some limping. Tor led them all. Despite the others, who were covered in gashes and bruises, the only blemish on his body was a thick gash across his chest.

Sam looked at the gang with complete horror. Never had she seen a shaiya in such bad condition, let alone many of them at once. How could they do such a thing?

The other leaders simply looked at the head Infernape in silent anger.

"Sound off!" Tor shouted at the others. One by one, the others said their name. When the last one spoke, Tor continued looking around. "Where's Sor?"

"He fell behind."

Now Tor was in shock. His only son was still in the woods with those humans.

Ella stepped out from the rest. "Now do you see what your fool-hearted decision has done? Your only son is lost."

The shock turned to rage as she spoke to him. "Get up. All of you! We're going back for him!"

"No!" Ba shouted. "All of you get as far away as you can. The humans will be coming as we speak."

"I am not going to leave my son to die!"

Ella slugged him across the jaw. "You're going to have to!"

He looked up her with hatred.

"You are in no condition to go after him. Can you not think for once?"

He couldn't find the words to say back to her. Instead, he just shut his mouth.

Someone dropped down from the trees. "I'll go for him." It was Feuer.

Sam's eyes popped. He was here? But how? She'd seen him run into the woods! Or she had until he vanished into thin air.

And yet there he stood, not a panstretch from the others. He was half-turned to them, as if preparing to bolt at any second. And on his face was set a look of determination.

His mother took one moment to be shocked. "Feuer, don't you dare go out there. You'll be taken like Sor!"

"If there's any chance he's still out there, I have to find him, Mom."

She started towards him, but Ba suddenly stretched out a wing before her. When she looked over at him, he simply shook his head. Then her eyes drifted back over her child. How much he'd grown.

She nodded softly. With one paw, she reached behind her back and pulled something out of nowhere. "Here." She flipped it through the air to Feuer, who caught it. It was a small silver band of metal. "Put it around your arm." He did, and it shrunk to fit snugly around his arm. It wasn't tight at all, but it didn't move. "Wear this always. It will serve you well."

He wasn't sure how a piece of decoration would help, but he just nodded.

Sam crawled back from the bush and moved around the edge of the huts.

----------

As Feuer turned and sprinted off into the woods, Ella saw the look in his eye burned into her skull. That look of strong will he carried had shown in his mother's eye. But he was not looking for acceptance here any more.

Now he was searching for restitution.

"Goodbye, my son."

Tor laughed from his spot on the ground. "He will die. Your son will die."

She'd had enough. Without really thinking, she let her body go, allowing her skin to flow. "Let me tell you something about me. I've got a bit of an anger problem." She grew tall, her fur disappearing. "And I've had to repress that anger for two years!" Her body stopped changing. "And now I'm THIS CLOSE to unloading all of it on you. So shut your trap or I'll make you wish that YOU were dead!"

Tor was frozen in horror of the woman above him. His mouth just uttered a string of random babbles.

She smiled as she stood up straight. "I thought so." Her body changed to retake her familiar Infernape form.

"You never were a subtle one," Ba said, seemingly not noticing what she had just done.

"Nope. Let's get the rest of the shaiyas out of here."

----------

Feuer jumped through the branches, close enough to the ground that he could follow the path that Tor's squad had taken.

Was he making a good choice? He was putting his life on the line going up against humans and their trained-to-fight shaiyas to save someone that he completely despised. He hadn't the slightest clue if he was being smart or foolish.

"_Everyone has a purpose."_

"_I hope I'm not _just_ supposed to help others, but right now it's all I've got._" Plus making Sor accept that he was better would be well worth it, he thought with a smile.

"Hey, Feuer." Kron suddenly came up beside him. "What's up?"

"Kron?" The two stopped. "What are you doing here? You need to get out of here."

"And leave you to save Sor on your own?" Sam asked from below. Pech sat on her back. "I don't think so."

"Guys, you can't come. It's way too dangerous."

"Then it's good that you don't have a say in it, because there's no way we're gonna let you go and have all the fun," Kron said, giving him a soft punch in the shoulder.

Feuer looked between Kron, Pech, and Sam, who he let his eyes linger over the longest. But he couldn't keep a straight face. Eventually, their smiles caught him and pulled a smile to his own face. "Fine."

"Alright!" Pech screamed. "Let's go!"

Sam ran off, Pech struggling to hold on. Kron and Feuer leapt through the branches.

Up ahead, the sounds of battle tore through the trees.

**A/N: Why is nobody reviewing? I know some of you are (and thank you), but there should be many more reviews. Please leave a review for this story, whether good or bad.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**To Rescue an Enemy**

**A/N: Awesome! I'm getting more reviews. Now I expect you all to keep it up.**

A bright moon and thousands of stars above lit the forest just enough to see. The area was only lightly wooded around a small meadow, probably 3 by 2 panstretches. Sor was at one far edge, collapsed by the base of a tree. At the other far end, a tall human stood behind a large blue shaiya. The tiny field had a few small craters blasted into the ground.

All of this Feuer took in with a single quick glance from behind a thin bush. He noted with mixed emotion that Sor was still alive, but part of his body was torn and tattered. One of his arms hung limp and unused. But at least he was alive.

He then turned to the other side and gazed upon a shaiya he had never seen before. _"It's a Wartortle."_

How did he know that? No one in the village even remotely resembled the creature. And yet, as he looked it over, it was almost like he knew it. He could read it like an open book. Thick legs with powerful muscles designed for underwater speed meant that it was slightly slower on land. He would need speed to beat it. But how did he know that?

The Wartortle suddenly drew in a breath. Feuer's eye flashed. _"Water Gun! Sor won't stand a chance!"_

He tore through the brush without thought, his body suddenly running on pure instinct. He faintly heard Sam scream his name from behind him, but he couldn't hear it at the same time.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. He broke the tree line just as the water left the attacker's mouth. Half a panstretch from Sor, the water was halfway to its target. He could almost feel droplets as he threw his body over Sor and braced himself against the tree. One thought flashed through his mind: _"Stop the attack."_

The water crashed over him. But the pressure felt incredibly weak.

----------

Sam sat in shock for the second time that night, but not for the reasons she thought she would be.

It wasn't that Feuer had just moved faster than any shaiya she'd ever seen. He had cleared several panstretches easily in a matter of seconds from a dead standstill.

It wasn't the fact that he jumped in front of the attack meant for Sor. It was water and would do even more damage to Feuer than it would to Sor.

What truly shocked her happened in only a split-second. The Chimchar Feuer had vanished faster than she could blink. Now there was a huge blue shaiya braced against a tree and using its shell to spread the water away.

But…that _was_ Feuer.

----------

The moment he felt the pressure stop, he pushed himself from the tree and spun.

What had just happened? That water attack should have destroyed him. But he'd barely felt a thing. Had he morphed into something that could take it?

One look across the field confirmed it. The human and turtle shaiya were staring at him with slack jaws. Neither spoke for a moment. Then the human muttered, "Wh…what?"

"What are you, a Ditto?" the Wartortle asked. It was a female, and fairly young judging by her voice.

Now he was out. No choice but to pull through now. "You three get Sor out of here," he said without looking over his shoulders. "I'll hold these two off."

The others rushed out and began collecting Sor's limp form. He was still awake, but didn't struggle except when they brushed a sensitive area.

"Hey!" the human screamed. "What are you doing with that Monferno? I was about to catch it!"

"I won't let you do that," Feuer answered back.

"Come on, Wartortle. Use Hydro Pump!"

He chanced a look over his shoulder as she drew in her breath. The three had managed to pick up Sor well enough and were carrying him off. Perfect.

He heard a rush of water coming towards him. His head spun back around just in time to see the wall of water. He fell to one side, rolling on his shoulder. The jet of liquid flew past, just missing his tail.

Feuer came up a few inches beside the water, his roll not taking his as far as he thought. In that instant, he could feel that he wasn't himself again. He was larger around the stomach. And his fur was yellow. This time he recognized his form: a Pikachu. Perfect.

He let his hand moved out and brush the edge of the water. With an internal shove, electrical energy poured from his body and down the stream.

She shut her mouth, cutting of the stream of water. But she wasn't quite fast enough. The energy jumped the gap for a second, shocking her well enough to force her back several steps.

----------

Sam helped Pech and Kron carry Sor to the tree line. Then she stopped, letting the two younger shaiyas carry him on their own. She had to make sure he was going to be alright.

She turned as he turned. She just caught a faint glimpse of yellow melting from his red fur. They locked eyes for but a moment.

That moment spoke more than words.

----------

And then she disappeared behind a group of trees.

Her face, in gentle despair, became etched into his brain. He could never forget her face even if he tried. She would be whom he would miss the most.

A tear almost came to his face, but he forced it back.

"Wow! That must be Ditto!" the human shouted in excitement.

"You are no, Ditto," he half-heard the Wartortle say. "No Ditto would imagine such a move." He stood upright and turned his body towards her, trying to put on a strong face. "And yet your body flows like water. What are you?"

"What I am is none of your business," he screamed back angrily. "Just leave here and don't come back."

She looked him over carefully. "You are protecting something. A group of nests, most likely."

Feuer grimaced. Was he that obvious? Maybe just talking wouldn't work. He'd have to scare them away.

But she didn't seem to be worried about fighting him. Instead, her face betrayed that she was lost in thought. "Protector…" Her face suddenly lit up. "You are a Shalin **(sha lin')**, aren't you? Ma knew you would return!" And then her face melted. "I'm fighting a Shalin? Oh, no." She jumped back, moving behind her trainer.

The human looked down at her. "What's wrong, Wartortle? It's just a Chimchar."

Now Feuer was confused. She was scared of him? Why? But it didn't seem to be simple fear. "What do you mean? What is a Shalin?"

The turtle looked over at him. "I cannot disobey my trainer. Please don't hurt me."

He just stuttered, "But…I don't want to fight you, either."

She gently stepped back around while her trainer looked down at her. "It's ok, girl. We can do this." She just looked back up. Whether the human got her signal or not, Feuer couldn't tell. "Use a Tackle." Still holding a face of scared strength, she leaned forward and charged toward him.

"_She's water, so a fire attack won't hurt her too badly."_ He sucked in a breath, feeling the heat build in the pit of his stomach. He pulled it up and forced it through his mouth. A large stream of fire shot from his mouth and across the field.

The Wartortle took the attack head-on. After only a second, she stopped her forward motion. With one last grunt, she fell to the ground.

Feuer's flame died and the human rushed over to her. "Wartortle!" She lay on the ground, unmoving. But he could tell she was fine. There wasn't a hint of burn on her. He even caught her eye slipping open for a moment. She was a good actress.

He used her distraction as his chance to escape. He leapt to a low tree branch and turned back. "Leave here. And don't come back." It wasn't his normal voice, he noted.

The human looked up, but Feuer was already gone into the trees.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Path I Choose**

Feuer stopped. He could see a large group of shaiyas moving through the forest about a panstretch away. It was the others from the village. They'd be returning once the threat had passed, but he let them go for the time being. If anyone saw him, who knew what they'd do?

This would probably be the last time he saw most of them.

He backed up slowly, being sure not to make any noises or sudden movements. When he was a good distance away, he turned north. By morning, he would be skirting the edge of the caves and be into unknown territory.

There was no way he could stay. Now that the truth about what he was was out, no one would treat him the same. He wanted to just be himself, not the monster that people would see him as. If he went somewhere else where no one knew him, he could become that. Plus, no everyone would think he was simply taken by the human. They wouldn't come looking for him.

He was about ready to jump back into the trees when a brown clump of fur crawled out from a bush. His eyes popped. "Sam? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting Sor back to the village?"

"Kron and Pech have him taken care of." Then she looked up at him. "I'm going with you."

"Sam, I already told you, you can't come with me."

She just shook her head and came closer. "I'm not giving you any choice. Kron and Pech already told the others that I was captured by the human, just like you."

She'd set up her disappearance jut like he had. Sly. "It's too dangerous, Sam. I wouldn't want you to get hurt out here."

"That's exactly why I have to go with you. You won't last a moon on you own. And…besides that…" She came closer, stepping up until she as right next to him. "I don't know if I could live without you." She dropped one leg, bringing her chin to the ground.

In his time, Feuer had explored the various parts of the village and examined a number of the species of the forest. As much as he saw and learned, he always wanted to learn more. So it wasn't strange that he was shocked when Sam knelt down. He had seen it once or twice before. A moon ago, he had hoped he could do it Sam.

It was the Eevee's request for mates. She would still be another Passing before she could actually have kits, but asking this of him meant that she was swearing herself to him. Feuer understood that humans had a similar concept called "marriage." Sam was serious if she was doing this.

But it was ultimately up to him to accept. He could walk away. Doing so would show that he had no wish to take her as a mate. But could he really do that? She was probably right about him lasting a moon on his own.

And they had one big thing in common. He probably couldn't live without her either.

He knelt down, taking one of her paws in his, and pulled her up. It was a simple act, but with serious meaning. He was accepting her offer.

Her eyes found his. She had a beautiful spark of happiness in her eye. He would gladly spend his days with her.

"Come on. We should get past the caves by sun-up."

He kept to the ground, choosing to stay beside his new mate as the moon gently lit the forest.

**A/N: And that concludes Part 1. Thank you to all that have read and reviewed so far. If you would please, leave a review for the story so far. This gives me an indication of how I'm doing.**

**The story will now take a brief intermission while Part 2 goes through final edits. Estimated posting date at this time is June 6 (it may change without warning).**

**See you later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously on **_**The Power of Blood,**_** Ella gives birth to her son, Feuer the Chimchar. The keep him safe, she leaves to live with Pokemon. But it ends up coming back to bite her when Feuer unexpectedly morphs without realizing it. Labeled as a monster, Feuer could not see the greater side. With his new mate, Sam, he leaves his village in search of a new home where he can be normal.**

**Chapter 10**

**Away from Home**

It was midday. They had made it past the caves just after sunrise. His legs were terribly sore. Sam trudged by his side.

But aside from these facts, Feuer wasn't sure of anything. He had no clue where they were. There were still many trees, providing shade for their journey. A well-worn path lined with clusters of multi-colored flowers made its way north, and they followed it without a specific destination in mind. It went away, and that was good enough for him.

He hadn't spoken the entire trip, and Sam was beginning to worry. He had seemed happy about her choosing him, but as they walked his expressions became sadder until they seemed to be completely devoid of emotion. The silence was beginning to get to her, so she tried to break it. "What are you thinking about?"

He didn't answer for a moment. He watched his feet kick up dust into the warm air. "That Wartortle. She called me something."

"Oh, come on, Feuer. You can't let everyone that calls you something bad get to you."

He shook his head. "I don't think it was bad. She was afraid of me, but it wasn't in a 'monster' kind of way. As weird as it was, it was almost like… I don't know how to put it."

Sam couldn't think of how to help. She wouldn't be able to if she didn't know he was feeling. But she had him talking, and she latched onto that. "Well, what did she call you?"

"Shalin." Uttering the word seemed to send a thread of electricity through his veins. The word just felt powerful.

She shared his feelings. "I don't know what that is, but it sounds important."

The silence settled over them once again. A gust of wind up above rustled the leaves. A bird took flight. But it all still sounded suffocatingly silent to her. She had to get him talking again. "You ever think that you're supposed to have these powers for a reason?" She stopped, afraid that she would touch a sensitive nerve. But he didn't answer, so she continued, "I mean, maybe there's a… I don't know, something only you can do."

The thought had come through Feuer's head as well. He didn't know why he was what he was outside that he got it from his mother. "Even if that's true, I don't want to be a guy that's here to help everyone. I just want to be a normal shaiya."

"But think. You could be someone that everyone knows, someone famous like Ba."

His feet stopped moving. "I don't want that!" he said almost at the level of a shout as his head shook. But then he stopped, his eyes suddenly looking through the trees.

Sam, who had gone a few hans ahead, came back to him. "What do you see?"

A grin crept across his mouth. "I think I've found our new home." He pushed through a group of tightly packed bushes. Several times he had to burn a path for Sam to get through. But soon they broke through into a small clearing. Along one edge, propped between two downed trees, sat a large mass of rocks, large slabs supported by a number of smaller ones. It looked about ten hans high and maybe fifteen across. At the lower corner of the pile, a rather large crack opened into the rock.

As soon as they broke the trees, Feuer began jumping around the clearing. "This is perfect." He rushed across and crawled into the opening.

Sam, on the other hand, remained still and skeptical. She had thought that she would travel with him for about a day and then they would go back. Now they'd found this.

He poked his head out. "Come on in, Sam. You should see this."

"Feuer, what if it already belongs to another shaiya?"

"I wouldn't worry. There's no scent of another shaiya. It probably hasn't been used for a while."

With a light sigh, she stepped through the clearing. There was just enough coverage overhead to keep the sun from hitting directly, but it was clear enough to provide plenty of warmth. Several trees were sporting berries, she noticed.

When she approached the rocks, she had to get onto her belly and crawl through. But once inside, there was more than enough room. It was actually quite larger than it appeared to be. She and Feuer could lie down comfortably and still have room. The top of the space was completely enclosed, but light somehow found enough crevices to allow light in. It seemed cozy.

Feuer seemed to be more than overjoyed at their discovery. "I'm sure I can get that hole a bit larger. And we can get some leaves to lay on."

"What about firerocks? It will get cold during the Great Cold without them."

He had to think for a moment. "I can go back to the caves tomorrow. I'm sure there are some that I can scrounge up."

"Let's just drop this and go back, Feuer."

He gave her a shocked look. "I'm serious about this, Sam. Can't you just accept that this is what I've chosen to do?"

"I…I'm sorry. I just want you to be sure that you know what you're doing."

"I do." He nuzzled his head against hers. "I'm going to go find some water. Go ahead and see if you can get some leaves in here."

They crawled back outside and Feuer took off through the trees while Sam watched him go. _"At least I'm with him."_ She set out into the nearby trees to search for leaves.

----------

There was water somewhere nearby. A very short walk from the cave, he could hear running water. Then he chance upon a river. It was about half a panstretch across and moved gently with hardly a wave.

The walk from the Forest of the Moon Spirit had left his mouth dry. As soon as he was close enough, he fell to his knees and began to drink. It was clear, cool, and fresh. There must be a spring nearby. That only made the place even more perfect.

"Outta' the way, shrimp." A think brown arm swept across him, pushing him to the side. He fell into a roll and came up ready to pounce. But he stalled when he saw the massive Ursaring. It leaned down with a mighty groan and began to lap at the water.

Under normal circumstances, he would be terrified of such a large creature. But he could see that he should be more cautious than afraid. Most of its hair had a shade of grey mixing with the brown. He also favored his arms, which meant his legs were probably weak.

"_He's just an old shaiya."_ It wouldn't be any problem. Feuer could just go further downstream and get water there. But as he turned to leave, a thought crossed his mind. He still didn't know anything about this area. If there were any trouble, knowing what and who was around would be good to know. And also, he still wanted to know what a Shalin was.

"Uhm, excuse me. I was wondering if you could help me."

The Ursaring stopped drinking for a moment and grunted. "Why would I help a little runt like you?"

"I just want to know if any nasai live near here."

"You're lucky I've already eaten, or else I might come after you for a snack!" He let out a roar, turned and lunged. He was faster than Feuer thought he would be. But his foot failed to catch, and he went down hard onto his stomach. "Ah, damn." He started to push himself up, but only got a few inches high before his arms gave out.

Feuer couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness for him. He was probably alone out here. "Here, let me help you." He took a step towards him.

The bear screamed and gave a swing with his massive claws. "I don't want your help!"

When he stopped to try again, Feuer came up next to him. "I know." He reached his legs under his thick belly and pulled up. At first, he didn't help at all. _"I'm not strong enough."_ But then a familiar feeling spread through his legs and the weight started to feel lighter. _"No. Not that!"_ It stopped, but his muscles stayed slightly larger. With a mighty heave, he pulled the bear up.

He leaned back and caught his weight onto his legs. "Wo. That's quite some strength for such a small body." Feuer just gave a nod. The great bear's face told the tale: he was quite visibly ashamed. "Listen, since you helped me out, I guess I can help you some. There is only one nasai for a moon's walk. He lives at the tail of the Great Serpent." He pointed a claw upstream. "It is less than a day's walk."

The Chimchar looked at where the river wound into the trees. "Thank you very much." He picked up a big leaf, curled it into a boat, and dipped up some water for Sam before returning.

As he walked away, he could hear the Ursaring call from behind him. "One more thing. Do not travel to the head of the Serpent. Humans live there."

----------

When he got back to the clearing, Sam was outside sun bathing. There was a small pool of light just making it through the trees big enough to her to sprawl in the sun. It reflected off her fur, creating a brownish halo-glow around her.

He came up beside her and set the leaf-boat down. "There's a river not too far from here."

She stood up and came over, gently lapping at the water. "That's good." She took several more gulps before looking up. "Oh, I found something." She pointed to just beside the entrance. Some kind of metal glinted sunlight.

He went over. It was a square sign. A bluish three-sided design held the top and the bottom was covered in strange designs. "Do you know what it is?" she asked from beside him.

"It's human," he said, running his finger over the letters. "It says, 'Future site of Monolith Headquarters.'"

"What does that mean?"

"I haven't the slightest clue. But it's old. Whatever it was, it's probably forgotten."

--------------------

**Glossary**

**Great Cold:** Winter

**Nasai: **translated as "Wise One," old shaiyas that others go to for guidance


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Words of Wisdom**

Their makeshift cave was quite cozy. Sam had managed to get a thick layer of leaves down to keep them off of the stone. Their second day there, Feuer managed to knock out some extra rock along the edges of the entrance, making it large enough for Sam to get through without having to crouch. He still had to duck his head a bit, but it wouldn't cause too much trouble. It would probably become too small once either of them evolved. If that happened, they would need to find a new place or work some way of moving the slates around to create more space. Hopefully that wouldn't come about for many moons. The trees around the clearing held lots of berries of many different types, as well, so they wouldn't have a problem with food.

After eating a nice mid-day meal, they both agreed it was time they go find some firerocks. The caves just outside the Forest of the Moon usually held a healthy stockpile for any shaiyas living nearby. It shouldn't have been too much trouble getting a few.

So they went south, following the same trail they had come up on. But just at the edge of the Caves, they broke off and entered from a large entrance. The hole in the ground sloped downward and broke off in several places, creating a maze of tunnels. Lucky for them, an Onyx was sleeping in a side room close to the entrance. He awoke when they passed and helped them by giving them directions to the stash of firerocks. Feuer, still slightly paranoid, asked about the other shaiyas from the East and South Wood. Apparently the incident had passed and they had all returned.

They found the room. It was swelteringly hot. Sam couldn't go within a panstretch of the doorway. Even Feuer, being a fire shaiya, was extremely uncomfortable being in the same space as so many firerocks. They stacked in a great pile a panstretch high, producing a dull red glow. He quickly grabbed two moderately sized rocks and left. Twice they had to ask for directions to the appropriate exit.

The sun was just beginning to set when they made it back. Several rocks in the ceiling of the cave were pulled out and the firerocks were wedged in. Within minutes, the space was nice and warm. They would be a great help during the coming Great Cold. Once the Hot Days came, they would have to be taken out. But for now, it was perfect.

----------

He made sure to wake himself before the sun came up. The light from the firerocks was just barely enough to see vague outlines in the dark space. Right in front of him, Sam was resting her head against her forepaws. She looked so cute in that position. He shouldn't wake her.

He ducked out of the entrance. The air was chilled. Dew glistened in the pre-dawn light, and it sucked the heat from the bottom of his feet. That would go away.

He rubbed his paw along his arm to bring it some warmth. As he did, he brushed against the metal band across his upper arm. It was still wrapped his arm tightly. He had completely forgotten about it.

What was his mother doing right now? With any luck, she was the new Infernape leader. Ba would banish Tor for bringing the humans to the village he had no doubt.

For a moment, he turned back to the cave. He should probably tell her where he was going. But he didn't want to disturb her sleep. She'd understand.

But just as he approached the trees, he heard a crunch of grass behind him. "Feuer? Where are you going?"

He stopped and turned to his mate. "I need to go for a long walk. I'll be back some time today."

"Please don't lie to me, Feuer. We've known each other too long." She stared at him. But it wasn't a glaring stare; it was caring, loving. "The Wartortle's words still haunt you?"

His head hung. "I don't know why. Every time I think the word 'Shalin,' I get this chill." He felt it travel through his spine again. "There is something about it. I have to know what it is. There is a nasai living close by. I was hoping he could tell me some things."

"And I'm fine with that." She stepped close to him, so they almost touched. "But when will you see that you don't have to go through all of this alone? I want to be with you, to help you through this. I wouldn't be here if I weren't willing to go every step of the way." He reached her head up and nuzzled it against his.

He could feel her love radiate through his body from the touch on his cheek. "And I'm glad for that." He leaned his head down, gently pressing against the top of her head.

"We'll go together."

----------

The metallic skyline glistened in the morning sun. A thin fog still lingered between the high-rises and business buildings. In the far distance, a glint of green marked the edge of the sprawling city. The view up here was gorgeous.

Fortier couldn't wait to be rid of it.

A knock on the door broke the silence. "Enter."

His assistant opened the door and slipped in, a manila folder tucked under his arm. "I have the latest reports, sir."

"Oh, good." The tall businessman left the massive window and returned to his desk, where his worker placed the folder. He opened it and began flipping through the papers inside. "Everything is ready?"

"Yes, sir. We can begin moving out tomorrow morning."

He continued scanning. "And what of the 'special arrangements'?"

"A team has been signed on and the proper paperwork has been completed." He paused for a moment. "But…do you really think it's all necessary? The Shaiya disappeared more than two years ago."

"Perhaps, but a creature possessing similar powers was spotted not far from the site. They may be back. I don't want to take any chances." A scowl crossed his face. "Those infernal abominations stopped me once. I won't let it happen again."

----------

The river known as the Great Serpent twisted through dense woods. Eventually, it ended at a small collection of branch huts and hollowed trees. The river passed through the middle of the small village and disappeared under a tall cliff face at the other side.

By the time Feuer and Sam passed through the trees and into the shantytown, they were beginning to tire. There was still some time left before mid-day. If all went well, they could still make it back to their nest before dusk.

"Where did he say the nasai was?" Sam asked, looking around the small huts.

"'At the tail of the Serpent.' I guess he meant here. But where is everyone?"

An eerie silence fell. Not a soul seemed to live here. There were huts, yes, but they looked empty and forgotten. Until a Pachirisu sprinted out of one hut. Before they could stop it, it ran into the trees.

For a moment, the two looked at each other. Then they followed in silent agreement.

Not two panstretches from the village, a large collection of shaiyas were gathered around a tall, thick tree. All of them looked sad and anxious. One of them could be heard whimpering softly.

Why were they all so sad? He would ask later. He turned to the closest one to him. "Excuse me. We're looking for the nasai. Can you tell us where he is?"

The Luxio looked over at him. He caught a slight glistening over the edge of her eye. She didn't answer him. Instead, she simply pointed at the tree.

They pushed their way through the crowd. There were a lot of Pokemon for such a small village. Many must have come from the nearby forests. When they reached the great plant, they saw a large hole cut out of its base. But a tall Hitmonchan blocked any view to the inside. As soon as he broke the crowd, "We're here to see the nasai."

The guard didn't move. "I'm sorry, but he is not seeing anyone."

A voice called from inside, "I'm not dead yet, Kri. Let me do some good while I'm still here."

Kri looked over his shoulder before stepping aside.

The inside of the tree was filled with only a few shaiyas. They were all sitting or lying on the ground weeping. Now that he had a clear view, it was easy to see why. A grayish Lucario lay on a raised bed of straw at the center of the space.

Feuer stepped closer. A few of the others looked up at him, but said nothing. When he reached the bed, the Lucario said, "Greetings. I am Fuwei. What is it I can help you with?" His voice was weak, but he spoke each word with confidence.

He bowed his head in respect. "I am Feuer. This is my mate, Sam. I come seeking information."

"Ask."

He blurted out his question without hesitation. "Do you know of the Shalin?"

A murmur rose from those gathered. He looked around at them. Some looked suddenly hopeful, others fearful. Should he not have asked?

"Hm… That name has not been spoken in many lifetimes."

He turned back to the old one. "Who are they?"

He closed his eyes gently. "I cannot tell you."

"Please, sir. I must…"

Fuwei held up a paw. "I cannot tell you," he repeated. "But I can show you." He reached over and touched his paw to Feuer's head.

A flash tore through Feuer's mind. His body went cold as his muscles froze. At the same time, his mind felt like it was on fire.

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_

--------------------

**Hot Days: **summer


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Vision of History**

The searing heat tore his body for what seemed like minutes. And then it suddenly stopped and the light in his mind cleared. When he could finally see, he had to gasp in wonder. Before him stretched an enormous city set in the valley between two mountains. The buildings were beautifully carved from stone, rising and falling, creating an almost wave-like pattern through the city. At several points, tall domes stretched nearly twice as high as the tallest of the lesser buildings.

He could easily see every portion of the city from this vantage point. Just how high was he? He let his head dropped. And then wished he hadn't. Below him was simply empty air. He was somehow floating over the city. A shimmer of panic rippled through him. He was used to heights, but not this high.

A voice rang through the sky. "This is the story of the Shalin." He recognized the voice. It was Fuwei. But his voice was stronger. That explained the floating. This was just a vision. Still, the height made him nauseous.

"Long ago," the voice continued, "when Arceus' earth was still young, a race known as the Mäyto ruled much of the planet."

The vision around him suddenly rushed outward. He didn't feel any change in speed, but the sight still made his head spin for a moment. It stopped at a large field. Two large groups, one human and one shaiyas, were gathered at either side. Neither looked happy.

"The Mäyto were mighty warriors able to take on the forms of shaiyas." The human group suddenly rushed, letting out a mighty war cry. The shaiyas charged in turn. "With their power, they conquered any that tried to resist them." The groups crashed together like waves. Shrieks of pain tore out, mingling with the furious roars of battle. Within seconds, hundreds of bodies of bleeding shaiyas were turning the grass red.

The vision sped by again, this time settling on the edge of a forest. Three humans in blue robes were standing before a forest full of shaiyas. "But there were some that showed sympathy for the shaiyas. They left their people behind, choosing to live in piece with the shaiyas. Some of them even argued for the shaiyas in the Mäyto nation, winning them some freedom." The small group of humans knelt, and a few older shaiyas came out, offering their paws or wings. "These are the ones who became the Shalin."

The scene changed again, but this time, it kept changing, never holding the same image for more than a few seconds. He had to strain to catch most of them, but it vanished the instant the next one appeared. For a moment, he felt bile work its way up his throat.

"The shaiya refused to take violent action against humans outside the Mäyto. So on request from the Spirits, the Shalin became the protectors of the shaiya's territories, their guardians."

Feuer had to close his eyes to keep from throwing up. "What happened to them?"

"They vanished. None but the Spirits know how or why. It is believed that the humans became sated with their land. Relations between the humans and shaiya improved, no longer requiring the guardians' protection."

This time the image settled on another large collection of humans and shaiyas. But now they seemed happy and content with each other's company. "Many believe that the Shalin will one day return."

The image faded out. With a sudden flash, he was back in the tree, kneeling in front of Fuwei. He started to fall backwards, suddenly off balance by the change. Sam jumped behind him and steadied him. He touched her shoulder gently in thanks.

"And now that day has come." Fuwei's voice went back to its weaker version. He pushed up with one arm. The others gathered started to rush in and tried to persuade him to stay down, but he wouldn't hear it. Feuer had to step back as he raised himself to his feet. "The Shalin have returned," he said, this time loud enough for all to hear. He a grunt, he lowered himself onto one knee and bowed low before Feuer.

Feuer didn't know what to say or do. He could only stand and stare in wonder. Since he'd discovered his unique powers, he'd only thought of them making him a monster. But now a nasai was bowing him to him?

A murmur of gasps rose from the others. One by one, they began to bow as well. Even the guard lowered himself to one knee.

Sam found her voice before he did. "What? What's going on?"

"How did you know?" Feuer asked, ignoring her question.

Fuwei looked up at him. "I sensed your aura the moment you entered the realm of the Great Serpent. There can be no mistaking it. You are one of the great protectors."

"But I don't want to be a 'great protector' or anything special. I just want to be a normal shaiya living a normal life."

"You cannot deny what you are."

"NO. I am not going to do this! And I don't care what you or anyone else says!" He turned and ran out of the tree, shoving Kri out of the way in the process. The crowd outside parted, giving him a straight path to the forest.

"Feuer!" Sam started after him, but he had moved too quickly. He vanished into the trees. "Not again." She looked back. "I'm sorry. These past few days have not been easy for him."

Fuwei nodded. "It usually is for those unaccustomed to the position they are put in." He looked into her eyes. "You are his closest friend. He will need you the most in the coming days. For both of your sakes, stay strong."

She bowed her head. "I will." The crowd let her through without complaint on her way out.

No sooner had she left the clearing than Fuwei fell back onto his bed, his heart growing weaker. Despite it, he let a smile over his face. "My work is complete." Then his eyes closed.

----------

Luckily, he was in the cave sulking when she got back. He sat in one corner, his eyes peering out through the rock at some distant point. He didn't avert his eyes when she padded in or say anything to recognize her presence.

She simply lay next him, pressing her side into his. Despite the heat of the firerocks above them, she could feel his warmth. If only she could also take these hurtful feelings.

"I want to leave." He hadn't moved. He simply spoke, as if talking to himself.

She sighed. On her walk, the thought had crossed her mind. He had run the last time his secret was found out. "Why, Feuer? If you run, that's all you'll ever do." He still didn't look over at her, so she went on. "Do you know what my family did before we settled in the Village of the Forest of the Moon?" No response. "We ran. That's all we did. Whether it was from some angry shaiya or humans, all we did was run. I just wanted to stay, but they wouldn't. When we found the village, we were finally able to form a permanent nest. I was so happy." She had to stop as a tear crept into her eye and a small whimper tried to escape. But she held it down. "And you were there. It was home. Now this is our home. I don't want to run any more, Feuer."

His hand slowly snaked into her view and wiped away the tear that was trailing down her muzzle. With a soft pull, he held her closer, resting his head lightly against the top of hers.

Outside, the last of the sun dipped below the distant horizon.

----------

They decided not to leave again. Feuer couldn't do that to Sam, regardless of how he felt. He'd never known about her history before they met in the village. Knowing it seemed to give him a slightly different perspective on his own life. Yes, he had problems. But she had her own major fear and pushed herself through it to help him. He loved her too much to do that again.

Actually, now that he thought about it with the dawn light creeping in through the entrance, he seemed to have created quite an attachment for her in these past few days. It was only days ago that his friends had been joking with him that he would never actually become her mate. But now she was. But it wasn't only in these past days, he reminded himself. It had been growing over many moons. It was only now coming out with full force.

She still lay in his arms, her head lightly resting on his chest. He let his fingers move through her head fur, causing her to unconsciously push up against his paw. It wasn't the first time he toyed with her while she slumbered, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

A shrill cry entered the cave. It became part of a soft chorus. It had been slowly building, but it only now came to his attention. But above it, he could hear a cry of one word that seemed to pull at his soul. "SHALIN!"

He started to get up, but accidentally woke his mate. "What was that?" she asked sleepily.

"I'll take care of it," he replied. She moved her head, placing it over her paws, and returned to sleep while he stepped outside.

The trees made it hard to see anything, but he could hear the thunder of a stampeding crowd. Without any warning besides their feet, several dozen shaiyas tore into the clearing. They rushed so fast, Feuer jumped back. But they stopped short. And as one, they all fell to their faces and began to shout. But there were too many to understand. "Please, one at a time."

"You must help us, Shalin."

"The humans are coming!"

They all started to talk over one another again, but he stopped them all with a wave. "I told Fuwei and I'll tell you all now. I am not a Shalin. If the humans get too close, I'll deal with them. But your problems are not mine. Run if you're that afraid."

The shaiyas looked at each other, confused. Until one of them said, "The Shalin tells us to run." It seemed to become an instant decree as they jumped to their feet and ran, many getting shoved around in panic. Somehow miraculously, they split around Feuer and didn't even touch his cave home.

It took them several minutes to all pass. Once they had, he returned to the cave.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Waves of Change**

Fortier stepped off of the chopper, the sun instantly warming his face. The air was crisp and cool. This was where he wanted to be, not in the congested cities. And now he would have it.

The large building crew was behind him, stretching for half a mile. With a spin, he faced them. "Alright, into the woods. I want them cleared within the hour."

They started forward, and he walked with them. He wanted to be the first on the site. And directly behind him was the 'special arrangement' he'd been sure to hire. If all went well, he wouldn't even need them. But better safe than sorry. That was business.

----------

Feuer heard it the moment he stepped back into the cave. It was another low rumbling. But this one seemed bigger than the crowd of shaiyas. And it was still not even close.

This time, Sam woke completely. "Why is there so much commotion today?"

He looked out the door. The trees blocked his view, but he could see a pillar of dust and black clouds rise into the sky from the field on the other side. "I think it's humans."

She bolted upright. "Humans?! Then we need to leave!"

His paw caught her at the door. "We agreed, no more running." Her eyes betrayed her fear. "I'll go try and talk to them. I was once human, remember?"

She didn't share his laugh. He couldn't blame her. This was a stupid idea to say the least. But he could still try. For her sake.

He ran across the clearing. When he hit the trees, he realized that she was running with him. She wanted to keep him safe as much as he wanted to protect her.

Out the other side, a field stretched wide towards the horizon. There were trees, but they stood in clumps, not as one mighty forest. Feuer knew this. But when he arrived to see it, the landscape had changed. Instead of fields of grass, he saw a mighty sea of humans and giant rolling beasts. The human in him said they were machines, probably meant to tear down the forest and put something in its place. They all seemed to melt together, creating a writhing mass of flesh and metal.

So this was the humans. But he wasn't afraid of them as much as their great machines. Many of them could walk right over him.

A paw clutched his own. He could sense Sam's urge to just leave. But instead, it only gave him more strength. _"This is for her."_

He started down the hill.

They must have seen him coming, because they stopped when he got a few panstretches away. The one at their lead wore very different clothing than the rest. He seemed be their elder. Behind him stood a line of men in black. Each carried some kind of black tool, but he didn't recognize them. And the rest of the humans were spread behind them.

At the distance of about half a panstretch, they both stopped.

The leading human spoke first. "You must be the new Shaiya I've heard about. No doubt you're going to try and make us leave."

For a moment, he faltered. What was he doing? He didn't even really know if he _could_ talk with the humans. He'd never done it before.

But he could still try. His eyes remained locked on the man in front. "Turn around and leave." As the words left his mouth, he could hear that they were human. "This is our home. You have no claim to it."

"On the contrary." Fortier pulled a rolled up piece of paper from his jacket. "I have ownership of twenty acres here by law of the Kanto government."

"We do not know your government. If you want to live here, find land that is not taken."

He laughed. "Is this really the best argument you can get? How about this? The man with the bigger gun wins." He reached into the other side of his jacket and pulled out some piece of black metal. Behind him, the row of men pulled levers on their tools, resulting in a collection of clicks. Then they all were pointed at the pair.

Sam suddenly released a gasp. "Feuer, let them have it. Even you can't fight them.

She was terrified. Even more terrified than before. Something about those black metal things was seriously bad. Their safety was priority. He couldn't risk her life just to keep their cave. He turned and started to walk off.

"What? That's it? No counter-threat?" The man let his pistol drop to his side and laughed again. "Pathetic. I was almost hoping for at least some fight."

Feuer's feet stopped. "What did you call me?"

"Something wrong with your hearing? I called you pathetic. You Shaiyas used to have a backbone."

A familiar heat began to rise in his belly. He could hear him: Sor laughing with his stupid friend Rorn. His paws clenched into tight fists. "I am NOT pathetic!" He twisted and made to lunge at the man.

----------

Ben thought to himself, _"Why am I here. I shouldn't be doing this."_ But he kept his gun sighted over the young Chimchar. It was his first assignment with the company, and he was hoping to make a good impression. But killing Pokemon wasn't what he had in mind when he first signed up. He wasn't even sure why this guy was so paranoid.

When it started talking, he tightened his grip slightly. That was unique.

Then it turned. He let his body relax slightly.

And then it lunged. It was so sudden that he flinched slightly. But it was enough.

----------

In the space of a second, three things happened.

Before Feuer could place his foot to charge, Sam crashed into his side, pushing him to the ground.

A loud bang exploded into the air.

And then Sam's body went limp over him.

The bang echoed for a moment, and then everything went silent. He pushed against Sam. "What are you doing, Sam?"

Her shoulder just fell back. She didn't answer him. A wet liquid dripped onto his chest. Something thick and sticky.

He pushed harder. This time, she fell off and onto the ground. That was when he saw the red hole in her shoulder. Her eyes just looked straight ahead.

"Sam?" Nothing.

He held a paw to her chest. No heartbeat.

"SAAAM!!!!"

He fell over her, tears suddenly streaming from his eyes. The only one to accept him was gone. He couldn't touch her fur again, couldn't talk with her. He felt alone.

Vaguely, voices reached him from behind. "Who told you to fire?"

They had killed her, didn't they? But why? She didn't have to die.

His teeth clenched through his whimpers, slowly lengthening into fangs. He clutched at her fur, nearly tearing it out, as white fur slowly slid from his skin.

"She didn't have to die," he hissed through tight teeth. His eyes were becoming bloodshot as an unholy hatred seeped into his veins. With a roar, he turned. "You'll pay for this!"

The humans froze. This wasn't a Chimchar any more. In fact, none of them knew what it was. Thick white fur hung over thick muscle with claws and teeth.

A scream came from the back. "Bring it down!" The guns began to fire.

A slug punched into Feuer's shoulder, but he felt no pain. With a heave, he leapt over the hail of bullets and landed straight in front of Fortier. With a single swipe, he tore the man's chest to tatters. He didn't even have time to scream.

Dozens of bullets ripped through his skin, but he ignored them. One by one, he moved through the gunmen, tearing through some, biting pieces off of others. Within seconds, his fur became soaked with blood.

The other humans began to run, their screams of terror drowning out even the massive machines. The last few gunmen simply dropped their weapons and sprinted for the trees. Feuer's killer mind wanted to tear them all to mush, but he couldn't.

The machines were his next targets. With one single leap, he flew to the top of a crane and drove his claws into its side. Gravity drew him down, creating four gashes down its entire side. When he reached the bottom, he broke it from the base with a wide swing. It tilted, crashing into and crushing a supply truck, which burst into a ball of fire. But he didn't stay to watch. By the time the truck was smashed, he was halfway through his next machine.

Twice through his rampage, someone pulled a gun and shot him. They didn't last long enough for a second shot.

The carnage was over in less than a minute. Feuer landed in the midst of the first line of bodies, his breath ragged, his fur bloody, matted, and singed. Before him stretched a scene of pure destruction. Beyond, the mass of humans was still running. His eyes relished it. He tilted his head back and howled at the rising sun.

Partway through his victory cry, his fur began to revert back. The fur, stained with blood, shrank back into his skin, leaving blotches of dried blood and holes where fresh liquid poured. His howl slowly turned to a whimper. The pain from the numerous bullets he'd taken began to set in. As the transformation back finished, the tears returned, this time as much from the physical pain as the emotional.

He forced himself to turn on weak knees. The blood dripped from his fingers and face. Already his vision was going dark. After only one step, he collapsed to his knees and then fell over Sam's body.

His eyes settled over her face. Beyond the shocked look, she was still beautiful.

"Sam…"

His eyes drifted shut as the pain overtook him and his heart slowed to a stop.

**A/N: Wow. I noticed I have a tendency to kill big characters. There's been a death in every main Shaiya Chronicles story. I wonder if that says something. Oh well.**

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to drop a review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I find it funny that everyone was all "YOU KILLED SAM! HOW COULD YOU?" But nobody felt at all sad that I killed Feuer in the same scene. Is there no love for him? Or maybe you think he's still alive…**

**Chapter 14**

**Life in Death**

"_The imbalance is too great."_

"_Yes. They still need the Shaiyas."_

"_The line must not end here."_

Sam gasped as her body jerked awake.

----------

"And that's when I woke up. And Feuer was…" A cry tried to force itself past her lips, and she had to stop to keep it down.

Ella simply nodded her head. She had felt it the moment it happened and had already taken her time of mourning. But seeing the young shaiya try to keep it down, she couldn't help but fight back a few tears.

Sam eventually composed herself. "There were other bodies, too. Humans. Completely torn to shreds."

"The white beast…"

She paused. "What?"

Ella started slightly. She didn't realize she had spoken aloud. "The White Beast. It's our greatest weapon. Brutal, savage… the worst kind of demon unleashed. It's one of the side effects of having so many types of blood in our veins. It was good that you took the silver band."

Sam touched the cool metal against her neck. It was too big for her arm, but fit her neck perfectly. Other shaiyas trained by humans wore collars like them, so she thought it would look fine. "I wanted to keep it as a remembrance."

"That's fine. But it also has another purpose. It controls the White Beast to only attacking those that deserve it. It prevents you from harming innocent bystanders. It will help when you when the form eventually takes you."

A smug little smile came to her face. "You knew?"

"When you develop your abilities as much as I have, you'll be surprised by how much we _can't_ do."

"How did it happen?"

"You said that he fell on top of you, right? I would guess that some of his blood mixed with yours. You both had serious wounds that would have been bleeding. It probably crossed over." The implications of what this meant didn't fail to come to Ella. She had changed others before. But her powers being able to be transferred to another opened up a whole new world. But if she knew Mew and the Spirits well enough, this was probably just a special case. If she tried it herself, it would likely fail.

Sam stood and stretched her legs out. She hadn't realized how much time had actually passed. The sun was almost touching the horizon across the wide field before her.

"So what are you going to do now?"

She'd thought about this a lot in the day since his death. She was without him. A few days ago, her heart probably wouldn't have been able to live without him. But now she had a part of him in her. His last gift.

But that wasn't answering the question. Could she just return to her cave and live a normal life? Perhaps she would find a new mate. _"They could never take his place."_

Fuwei, the Lucario they had met, had told Feuer that the Shalin were the protectors of the shaiyas. Could it be that now she was to take over that role? She could think of one way she could help everyone else. "I've always had a fear of moving from place to place. Whenever some kind of challenge put itself in our way, we always ran. I won't do that.

"The humans need to see our way of life. They can't just come in and take our homes."

Ella nodded. "A good way to honor Feuer."

Another wave of emotion seemed to rise in her, forcing more tears to her eyes. "I'm going to miss him," she let out through soft whimpers.

Being the mother, Ella pulled her into a hug, sharing in her tears. "We all are." They let silence overtake them, with only an occasional breath breaking it, comforting each other with their presence. "The death he chose is sad," Ella said, breaking the silence. "But we must look beyond that and be strong."

"For Feuer." She forced the tears to stop and gently backed away from the comforting touch. "I'll go to the human village. Maybe I'll learn what to do from there."

"You've chosen a very lofty goal. But if you've got half of Feuer's spirit, I know you'll do it."

She gave a firm nod, as much to reassure herself as for her.

The two shared one more hug before she turned and began to run across the open field. A village lay at the head of the Serpent. She'd try there first.

Ella looked away to rub one last tear from her eye. When she looked back, the Eevee was gone. Instead, a tall girl of 18, shoulder length brown hair and long tan dress, was sprinting her way through the grass. In the reddish sunlight, she thought she vaguely saw the image of someone else, a boy in a bright red jacket, running with her. They would never really be apart.

She smiled. "Best of luck to you."

**A/N: And you thought I would save Feuer.**

**That is the final ending. I really like the way this turned out. Not the fact that I killed Feuer, though.**

**Thanks go to Felix the Eeveetrainer and littleurmey, who provided ideas for the plot.**

**Thank you all for reading through the whole story. I can't wait to read your reviews.**

**If you still can't get enough of the Shaiya Chronicles, check out "Identity", a Shaiya Chronicles oneshot. Available now at my Profile.**

**Also, the next story is in the planning stage. Check out my profile section "Current Work" for updates.**


End file.
